El Puente
by Kiara Jareth
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido con Steve Rogers, Tony Stark no podría estar más decidido a pasar por la vida odiando su condición humana. Pero somos criaturas gregarias, nos guste o no. Y la vida se lo demostrará de la forma más extraña.
1. chapter 1

_Una especie de Magia_

De pronto, un silencio desolador. Si no hubiera cerrado los ojos, hubiera recuperado consciencia de tiempo y espacio; pero abstraerse del horror y el dolor infinito le era tan preciso como respirar. Cerró, pues, los ojos. Los cerró con fuerza y se entregó al delirio febril de sufrir sin reparos.

Alguien balbuceaba a sus espaldas, pero no importaba lo que dijera. Su niño se había ido, le habían arrancado a aquél que se había jurado mantener libre de todo daño. Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de esa extraña sensación de tener un protegido, de jugar a ser padre, de fantasear con que sus palabras al azar fuesen tomadas como referencia en un futuro. Sí, la sensación maravillosa, ese cosquilleo, de saberse admirado por alguien que ansia caminar en nuestros zapatos, respirar nuestro aire, razonar con nuestros pensamientos. Esa deliciosa duda, no estar nunca seguro de si lo que decimos será alguna vez evocado como un excelente consejo y transmitido a su vez, en nuestro honor.

Peter lo era todo. Mucho más que un proyecto, mucho más que un niño. Le estaba enseñando a ser padre, y a ser uno mejor que el que él mismo había tenido. Era su muchacho, su escogido.

¿Con qué derecho? ¿Por qué motivo?

Se entregó a la ira y al dolor más profundo.

Y…allí delante, donde ahora quedase sólo una tumba de polvo y roca, había tenido, agonizante, a ese nuevo extraño sujeto que el destino se había enconado en presentarle. Stephen… jamás olvidaría ese nombre. Apenas se lo había dicho esa misma tarde, y ya nunca más abandonaría sus pensamientos. ¿Quién diablos había sido él? Siquiera tiempo a conocerle le habían permitido. Sólo sabía que era un ser muy poderoso, mucho más que Hulk o Steve si se descuidaba. Su poder no se basaba en la fuerza, venía de otro lado, manaba de extrañas confluencias. Tony nunca había sido un hombre de fe, pero todo lo pasado le había destrozado los cimientos de cualquier prejuicio.

A simple vista, Stephen Strange no parecía la gran cosa. No era de complexión hercúlea, como Thor, ni de una demencia asesina, como Hulk. No era macizo como Rogers ni poseedor de ninguna otra extravagancia. No arrastraba tras de sí armamento letal como Hawkeye ni tampoco _le salían cosas_ , como las telas de araña a Peter.

Era, eso sí, de una extrema delgadez y de una estatura prodigiosa. De ojos pequeños y furiosos, intensamente azules; parecían afilarse como cuchillas si se tensaba demasiado. No parecía jamás estar jugando; antes bien daba la impresión de hallarse siempre conteniendo una explosión de ira. Como si aquél no fuese su estado natural ni su lugar más cómodo, como arrastrando una pesada carga por alguien superior impuesta.

De corte inglés, se le antojaba. De hombros anchos pero complexión minúscula. Bien podría haber pensado que sería sencillo derribarlo, si confrontasen, incluso sin hacer uso de ninguna armadura. Tony era más bajo y fornido, no hubiera sido rival digno para él…de no ser que el Doctor Strange tenía muy bien puesto su apellido.

Alguna fuerza manaba de él, un halo de misterio le acompañaba. Y no se trataba meramente de una idea o sentimiento: de veras había luces y destellos, flotaban cosas. Y esa capa endemoniada que se divertía flameando sola,… o esos condenados pasadizos que parecía encontrar en cualquier sitio para llegar a cualquier parte. Era como jugar al escondite en la oscuridad; nunca podía estar uno seguro de nada. La altivez con que se permitía el lujo de jugar con la realidad de uno y reírsele en la cara. Hacía caminar en el aire a quien se le antojara o desdoblaba cada partícula lumínica hasta convertirla en un arma. No, no se trataba de cualquier persona, era algo más grave todavía: Strange transpiraba poder. Poder que intimidaba.

No era fruto de la sugestión, Tony lo hubiese identificado; era algo más profundo y místico, algo muy inherente a la persona. Stephen tenia poder, un aura que le rodeaba, y era capaz de extenderse hacia los otros y hacerles tiritar involuntariamente ante su presencia. Al menos así había sido con él, la primera vez que le había visto: no supo si quedarse o correr, jamás había sentido algo como eso.

Irónicamente su aspecto general no era digno del temor del hombre de hierro, los había visto peores. Pero al momento de tenerle enfrente todo su cuerpo detectó esa radiación diabólica de quien se dice bueno pero si se enfada deja de vestir de cordero. ¿Cómo describirle sin caer en argumentos baldíos o incorrectos? ¿Débil y poderoso? ¿Endeble pero indestructible? ¿Feroz, frágil y recio? ¿Por qué su cuerpo enjuto le hacía creer en un ser humano enfermizo, pero su impronta metía más miedo que el diablo? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Quién era ese Doctor Strange, de dónde había salido?

Cierto era que para estar en el negocio había que adaptarse rápido, dejar las preguntas para otro día y seguir caminando. Así fue como Tony suprimió esa fascinación instantánea para un futuro momento, quizá más benévolo, en el cual poder acercarse a tan extraña persona y observarle bajo el microscopio. Quizá experimentar con él, como lo había hecho con Banner en su momento. Hacerle enfadar, a ver qué pasaba. Si era sólo la imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada o en verdad un ente maligno le habitaba. Y saber si el ánima de un muerto era la que se encontraba atrapada en ese abrigo suyo. ¿Por qué parecía tener consciencia propia? O verle ejecutar sus actos de prestidigitador con mayor cuidado ¿De donde manaba su poder? ¿De dónde se alimentaba? Había algo en él… algo que le deslumbraba. Pero no había tenido tiempo de resolver de qué se trataba. Quizá su porte, su lejanía, su frialdad. Quizá todo al mismo tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Era algo más. Era eso y todo junto. Esa forma ausente de acompañarle al frente de batalla, esa exclusión arbitraria que hacía de su propia persona. Al principio le recordó a la indolencia de Thor, la de un dios indiferente que sólo observa el devenir de la creación, y que a pesar de tomar partido no parece sufrir o compadecerse por nadie. Pero no. Strange era peor. Thor tenía ardor, ese ardor que le impulsaba a comprometerse ferozmente si uno lograba tocar la fibra exacta dentro de su corazón. Pero Strange no. Strange parecía poseer esa fría ingravidez propia de fantasmas; no parecía sufrir personalmente las batallas, sino que daba la impresión de vivirlas como un deber matemático cuyos pasos a seguir no le tomaban por sorpresa nunca. En las escasas horas que se mantuvieron en contacto, no recordaba haber intuido en él ningún nivel de congoja o desesperación. Era como si voluntariamente se prestara al juego de salvar al mundo pero le importase un reverendo bledo lo que ocurriese con ellos. Eso era tan irritante…pero seamos sinceros, esa actitud era más común de lo que pensaba en todos aquellos con los que se relacionaba. Incluyéndose a sí mismo. La diferencia estribaba en que, muy a su pesar, Tony a menudo terminaba involucrado sentimentalmente con sus amistades hasta puntos insospechados. Y eso siempre traía consecuencias negativas. Odiaba caer en eso. Primero porque si no lograba acotarlo, tarde o temprano los demás aprenderían a leer sus gestos, volviéndose más fácil para ellos embaucarlo (como le había ocurrido no una, sino dos veces con Natasha) y segundo, porque tarde o temprano todos demostraban su lado egoísta y maquiavélico…dejándole destrozado. No era necesario evocar nombres.

 _Quizá por eso se había sentido impelido a gritar "¡no es mi amigo!" al momento de rescatarlo del alienígena con cara de calamar_. Le aterrorizaba la indefensión que sentía ante la confirmación de cierta simpatía por el otro. Tener amigos era un riesgo. Querer a la gente, un peligro. Peor todavía si el receptor era un ente tan estimulante como el doctor, mejor que escuchara desde un principio que no le reportaba el más mínimo interés. Era demasiado indescifrable de momento: lejano, altivo, imposible de alcanzar. Impávido, renuente, incapaz de ser herido. Sin corazón, sin sentimientos, sólo apenas lo mínimo, para justificar que era humano. Stephen Strange habia dejado una fuerte impresión en la mente de Tony Stark. Jamás había conocido a alguien similar.

Apenas habían compartido poco menos de una jornada y ya sentía que le fascinaba. No podía entender por qué, ¿brujo, mago, había dicho hechicero? ¿la magia no era cosa de cuentos? No era asgardiano, era simplemente un ser humano, ¿verdad?

 _Wow…_

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Y su familia? ¿De dónde provenía, cómo había llegado a ser quien era? Sus pequeños ojos azules permanecieron vivos en la mente de Tony. Recordaba de momento haberle visto padecer algún tipo de molestia en esos huesudos dedos de las manos; le había descubierto haciéndolas danzar bajo la capa, como intentando aliviar algún dolor. Pero no había habido oportunidad para preguntarle. Quizá tampoco hubiera encontrado la manera correcta de hacerlo: Strange parecía irritarse con suma facilidad. Y la verdad…

La verdad es que por primera vez en la vida Tony se había sentido intimidado. No era un temor cobarde, era más bien respetuoso. Por eso no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto mentalmente, no podía explicarse el origen de ese sentimiento confuso, ¿Strange le daba miedo? ¡No! Bueno,… no exactamente. Es decir,… en su presencia se sentía intimidado, pero no porque corriese peligro alguno, era…era la fuerza que este hombre manaba desde el cuerpo.

No sabía por qué, pero Tony habría jurado que, de haberle plantado cara y haberle hecho un escándalo infantil como los que acostumbraba cuando se encaprichaba, a Strange no le hubiese conmovido un ápice de espíritu. No se le habría inquietado un músculo; gélido y aplomado como montaña. Seguramente le habría puesto es su lugar sin temor alguno sin que Tony supiera qué le había pasado. ¡Eso! ¡Eso era lo que le fascinaba! Lo imperturbable de quien no teme a nada, siquiera a la muerte, porque entra y sale de ella como a través de una puerta. La serenidad de quién no posee ya dudas; la dureza de quien ha paseado por realidades alternas, maneja el tiempo y el espacio y puede escapar a toda regla humana conocida. Maldita sea, era eso que le brindaba autoridad sobre los otros intrínsecamente. Eso que lo hacía diferente y peligroso.

Para colmo de males, era hostil y lejano si se lo proponía, no podía llegar a él como lo había logrado con los otros, y para Tony, la proximidad emocional era letal pero estrictamente necesaria.

Strange se la negaba.

A pesar de trabajar juntos, a pesar de haberle salvado de las garras de ese infeliz alienígena que le había hecho prisionero. Strange le negaba proximidad con la determinación de quien sabe que se encuentra ante un agente tóxico.

Eso a Tony le molestaba. Strange era impenetrable. Como una muralla. Maldito engreído caído desde algún sitio. Si iban a ser socios (la palabra amigos era tentadora pero demasiado amenazante), ¿por qué se comportaba como alguna clase de altivo dios inmaculado? Era fascinante. Maldita sea, era fascinante, tenía que conocerlo.

No se había sentido así ni en la presencia de Rogers, ni con su mejor amigo Rhodey, ni con el _buenazo_ de Bruce Banner. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Strange era ese amigo indispensable. Algo poderosísimo le atraía a su persona. Como un imán. Como una fuerza inherente incapaz de ser ignorada. Como si su propia alma le dijera que ése era el camino a recorrer, que debía aliarse a esa persona. Tony Stark quedó deslumbrado en mucho menos de veinticuatro horas y sólo sabía que deseaba caerle en gracia. Debía ganarse su confianza, a como diera lugar.

Era deslumbrante, era inexplicable. Ese amigo del que se pueden aprender muchas cosas, ése que en verdad nos hace falta.

Lástima que a Strange no pareciera importarle.

Lástima que ahora…ya nada importaba.

Él también se había ido. Y por voluntad propia. El muy maldito le había salvado la vida sin siquiera darle permiso de acercársele. ¿sería su forma de relacionarse con el mundo? ¿fascinar a todos y luego dejarlos vacíos? _Gracias por dejarme vivir, aunque pienso que te has equivocado. No puedo sentir alivio. No deberías haberme salvado. ¿Cómo darte gracias y no insultarte al mismo tiempo?_

 _Y ni siquiera fuimos amigos…_


	2. Y después

Y después...

Nébula seguía murmurando. Parecía disertar consigo misma sobre el cruento mecanismo de pensamientos de su… ¿padre?, sus motivaciones, sus planes inconclusos. Como intentando explicarse a sí misma tanto horror, porque ni siquiera conociendo las penumbras de la vida de ese monstruo lograba aceptar que había tenido éxito; que tanto esfuerzo, muerte y ardor no había sido escudo suficiente, ni siquiera dotados de la fuerza de especies de cada rincón de la galaxia. Y lo que tantas veces, por inocencia infantil o necedad adulta había deseado, se había vuelto realidad: su hermana, esa sempiterna astilla en su costado, se había ido, había muerto por fin. Y lo que otrora pensara que le haría sonreír, no fue más que un profundo pesar porque, como sospechaba, no odiaba del todo a Gamora en realidad; o quizá sólo en ocasiones.

Tony apenas había tomado consciencia de que se hallaba junto a ella. Volvió en sí cuando el timbre de su voz le resultó desconocido. La contempló allí, de pie, tan extraña; su cuerpo cubierto de parches e injertos por todas partes, como remendada, como la prueba viviente de la tortura psicópata. Imposible saber si le afligía lo ocurrido, tanta laceración impedía apreciar gesto alguno de su cara, así como también el singular tono azul de su raza, motivo que en otras circunstancias le hubiese despertado más preguntas.

¿Y qué respecto a esa Nébula? Se había desprendido del cielo introduciéndose en la escena como sabiendo de antemano las circunstancias de esa guerra. Parecía saber muy bien quién era Thanos y quiénes eran Quill y su pandilla. Pero el desconcierto, el desorden había sido tanto, que Tony no había tenido un minuto para examinarla a ella o a sus intenciones. Tampoco le había visto antes ni retenía memoria alguna de testimonios como referencia. No parecía del todo viva, en el sentido estricto de la palabra; piezas de metal bruñido rutilaban en cada ángulo de su cuerpo, como si fuese una masa flexible dentro de un cuenco roto.

Deslizó una mirada furtiva y un resquemor gélido le acarició la espalda. Nada en ella le reportaba confianza, mucho menos ahora que la nanotecnología del traje no funcionaba. Intentó ponerse de pie, instintivamente; nada mas peligroso que andarse cerca del suelo. Pero un dolor agudo le punzó en el vientre y cayó de rodillas, sorprendido por un ataque de pánico. Esos que creía haber controlado, esos que le inutilizaban. Todo su cuerpo se empequeñeció sobre sí mismo, creyendo que dejaría de respirar, sintiendo como huían sus fuerzas. Se estaba muriendo, era lo único que pensaba. Se estaba muriendo y no había vengado a sus amigos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar, imposibles de detener, como si su mente se hubiera separado del cuerpo y ya no le gobernara. Su cuerpo hablaba ahora todo el dolor que sepultaba su alma.

Tony lloró. Lloró amargamente por Peter, su pequeño discípulo, que en un arrojo de bravura, no tuvo reparos en inmiscuirse en lo que creía era su deber en la vida. Leal como pocos y valiente como ninguno; con apenas catorce años había hecho por el universo entero mucho más que los más soberbios adultos. Jamás se perdonaría por ello, ¡estaba a su cuidado! Tan inteligente y arriesgado,… ¡si pudiera resucitarlo! Pero pagarían por esto. Aún no sabía cómo, pero haría sudar sangre al único responsable.

El oxígeno se escapó de sus pulmones, jadeando casi al filo de las convulsiones. Su mente se disparó hacia todas direcciones, incapaz de dominarse. Lloró por la suerte incierta de su gente en la tierra, de entre las cuales se encontraba Pepper, y por ese nuevo colega, cuya lógica contradictoria lo llevara a poner su vida por la de Tony a pesar de haberle desdeñado momentos antes.

 _Strange…_

Nébula cerró la boca por fin, sobrecogida quizá por tan inusual escena. Nunca había visto a humanos llorar; mucho menos en estricto silencio, como lo estaba haciendo Tony ahora. La sangre bombeaba en sus oídos, con un palpitar ensordecedor. Si no cesaba en su pujante estridencia se volvería loco. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y enseñó los dientes, como un animal. Quiso berrear, rugir, blasfemar, pero no halló método alguno que desahogase toda su pena y sed de venganza.

Nébula ladeó el rostro, interesada. Conocer las flaquezas de ese hombre le vendría muy bien en un futuro. Tony era el último de su clase en Titán. Ningún otro humano había sobrevivido. No había estado nunca en tal proximidad, así que le estudió. Torció el gesto, preparada ante cualquier arranque de ira del doliente. Ya no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en seres tan involucionados como los terrestres. Desconocía lo concerniente a la afección emocional que ellos llegaban a arrastrar tras un evento traumático. No tenía idea alguna sobre los ataques de pánico humanos ni sobre qué esperar de ellos. Aguzó la vista, hundiéndole a Tony una mirada en la nuca. Éste pareció susceptible a su intromisión irrespetuosa y volvió el rostro con sus ojos ardientes como llamas. El episodio de alteración emocional comenzaba a mermar y su mirada agónica y suplicante empezaba a teñirse de su rabia habitual. La llamativa presencia de Nébula bastaba para arrancarle de la espiral traumática, despertándole a la vida real. Ella era tan nueva e inesperada que su mente debió abandonar el terror paralizante para situarse alerta ante esta situación, en un intento desesperado de auto conservación.

Una herida profunda en la mejilla de Tony aún teñía su rostro de sangre. Sobre la comisura izquierda de sus labios, otra similar había extendido su rojear sobre la barbilla. Le temblaba el mentón, manaba grandes gotas de sudor. Todo su cuerpo convulsionó presa de una mezcla insoportable de estupor y rabia.

Se había llevado la palma de la mano derecha al pecho, allí donde le abriesen en dos, minutos antes. Su carne había sido sellada por la promesa de un genocida y la muerte de su más reciente compañero de armas, y a pesar de ello el dolor no cesaba. Toda una tempestad interna le acuciaba. Se le hizo un nudo el estómago y atravesó con sus colmillos su propia lengua, de la tensión brutal de su mandíbula.

Sus ropas desgarradas, destruida su armadura; echando espuma por la boca, Tony Stark le devolvió a Nébula una mirada atroz, como la de un animal rabioso que advierte que es mejor mantener las distancias.

Nébula se tensó, quizá comprendiendo la amenaza. Se recordó a sí misma que, como seres primitivos, los hombres aún guardaban costumbres animales, sobretodo si estaban heridos. Quill no era el mejor ejemplo de ser humano que existiera, pero aún con sólo la mitad de la especie en sus genes era tan impredecible como un espécimen puro. Endureció el ceño. Si Stark saltaba sobre ella estaría preparada.

Pero sólo cruzaron miradas.

Tony parecía reunir rencor, a medida que su mente despertaba de aquél trance traumático, en cuclillas sobre la tierra. Le había hundido una mirada tan rígida y profunda que hizo dudar a la muchacha. Tony no era consciente del temor que infundían sus ojos cuando la ira lo gobernaba. Era como si reuniera en ellos todo el fuego del infierno, como si fuesen una ventana abierta a sus venganzas más perversas.

Con un roce ligero, apenas la yema de sus dedos, Nébula memorizó el sitio donde llevaba oculta un arma. Tony suspiró, lenta y pesadamente; su intención no era atacar, pero no se hallaba de humor, mucho menos para socializar. Era demasiado: su muchacho, su colega,… todo el mundo. Se incorporó, lentamente. Su semblante era el de un guerrero determinado, pero vencido.

Ambos se estudiaron. Aviesos, molestos, irritados.

Finalmente, extenuados, abandonaron mutuamente el interés por la tensión del momento y parecieron ignorarse, ella volviendo sus pasos hacia su nave y él estudiando los alrededores. Ella había decidido que él no representaba amenaza y él que era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes.

No había nada que decirse: el mundo entero se había derrumbado. Sólo restaba reunir algunos pedazos… y de ser posible, vengarse.

Stark estaba de pie, plenamente consciente, otra vez. Giró en redondo y sus cálculos fueron rápidos. La nave de Nébula había colisionado al llegar a Titán, al igual que la del alienígena con cara de calamar. Sólo había una oportunidad: hallar el transporte en el que Quill y su pandilla habían llegado al campo de batalla.

No habría modo de escapar de ese horrible lugar y regresara a casa a menos que cruzara algunas palabras con el extraña mujer turquesa. Y eso si ella se mostraba dispuesta a cooperar. No contaba con armas a su disposición, así que debía de andarse con cuidado. Se deslizó pues, los dedos por entre sus cabellos castaños, de forma nerviosa, y caminó, raudamente, tras ella.

¿Qué haría si decía que no? ¿Qué tal si se burlaba de él y se desvanecía? Quién sabe las cosas que podría llegar a hacer. Era medio de carne y medio de metal, de encontrarse Peter con ellos seguramente le habría susurrado algo sobre Terminator.

Le dio alcance de inmediato; abrió la boca y, como de costumbre, sin rodeos. Si deseaba llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo era preferible no subestimarla. Nada más peligroso que una criatura armada que siente que están tomándola por estúpida.

-La nave de Quill debe estar cerca de aquí. – dijo, mientras Nébula revisaba los daños – Con un poco de suerte debe estar intacta.

Los nervios de Nébula se tensaron como las cuerdas de un harpa.

\- No te llevaré conmigo.

Sin más, abandonó a Tony para husmear entre los cráteres y las ruinas a toda velocidad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los argumentos de Stark eran demasiado estables como para no ser verdad. Su nave estaba echa pedazos, y Star-Lord no había llegado allí caminando. Echó a correr a toda prisa como si se tratara de un juego.

Tony captó el mensaje en una fracción de segundo y en un par de saltos le hizo a su enemiga una zancadilla. Si iban a ir por las malas, se sabía las reglas de memoria. Nébula se fue de bruces sobre el árido terreno, pero antes de tocar el suelo ya había arqueado su cuerpo de tal forma que dio una maniobra fugaz que la puso en pie de nuevo. Se volvió apenas un instante, enseñando los dientes, para apuntar correctamente el arma que acababa de desenfundar.

Tony se echó de panza tras las primeras trincheras que encontró en su camino. Volaron las rocas tras los impactos; ¡la desquiciada estaba dispuesta a volarle la cabeza! Se había agazapado tras un montículo, junto a una pequeña depresión del terreno. Jadeó iracundo tras la sorpresa; pero su mente fue más rápido, y mientras se dejaba caer por la débil pendiente iba acortando las distancias. Hizo un rodeo, pero Nébula se había cansado de disparar hacia la nada. Se había vuelto en pos del camino que anteriormente había decidido y echó a correr de nuevo, con tal velocidad que no pudo prever que Tony saldría disparado desde un flanco, directo a apoderarse del arma que ella aferraba con la mano.

Nébula chilló, como chillan los animales furiosos; atinó un zarpazo al rostro de Tony pero no pudo evitar trastabillarse. Stark se aferró a su muñeca hasta que ya no pudo sentir los dedos. Ambos rodaron colina abajo luchando ferozmente por el arma. El terreno era hostil y con sólo porciones del traje, terriblemente doloroso. Nébula bufó loca de ira mientras rodaban, pulsando el disparador. Volaron rocas en todas direcciones, una columna de piedra se desplomó a escasos metros. Tony jadeaba intentando retener el aire dentro de su cuerpo, ¡maldita sea que esta mujer era fuerte!

La pendiente llegó a un descanso y Nébula se impuso sobre la desenfrenada resistencia de Tony. Le puso de espaldas, sentándosele encima, y apuntó el arma sobre su frente. Berreaba, loca de ira; Tony accionó los pequeños reactores que se escondían en hilera a lo largo de su abdomen. No servía para impulso mas sí para cegar a su oponente. El calor expelido hacia sus ojos hizo gritar a Nébula y Tony le propinó un puñetazo. El arma salió volando. Se accionó por accidente, al momento de tocar tierra; no les voló los sesos de mero milagro, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que una columna de piedra se les venía encima. A pesar de tenerla sentada encima, Tony se aferró a ella para hacerle rodar unos cuantos metros más, halando de sus hombros para que se fuese de narices por sobre su cabeza. El cálculo fue perfecto. El cuerpo macizo de Nébula fue contrapeso eficiente y, mientras salvaban el pellejo, rodando sin freno hacia otra pendiente, irónicamente aprovecharon para retomar la riña.

A pesar de haber sido salvada, Nébula propinó tal golpiza a Stark que éste creyó que le desfiguraría. Eran una masa amorfa en ebullición, o lo más exacto sería decir que eran como dos arañas.

El descanso del terreno acabó en una ladera profunda y despeñarse no fue optativo. Tony aulló de dolor; Nébula ya no pudo atinar al objetivo. A medida que rodaban, colina abajo, se separaron por el impulso y el terreno accidentado. Tony apenas lograba respirar, Nébula seguía chillando amenazas y juramentos. De algún modo diabólico, de una forma que jamás comprendería, la chica había dado con alguna otra especie de arma escondida dentro de su repertorio metálico y disparaba con muy mala puntería. Una roca en el camino cercenó la caída, y Tony se dio de lleno contra ella deteniéndose por completo. Nébula no tuvo tanta suerte y continuó deslizándose, al menos unos cuantos metros más hasta irse de espaldas dentro de una grieta en el suelo.

Era como una pequeña trinchera, un hueco. Nébula escapó de él tan pronto como le fue posible orientarse. Preparó el arma y se dispuso a volver colina arriba, a trancazos, a acabar con la vida del rival. Anthony Stark apenas si lograba enfocar la vista. Se había abierto una herida en la sien izquierda y sangraba profusamente. Sin casco, era inevitable. La tensión dentro de su cuerpo y su instinto nervioso le obligaron a incorporarse. Sin embargo sólo pudo sentarse contra la piedra, todo el resto de sus huesos se negaba a moverse. Un vahído le nubló durante unos segundos la conciencia; al parpadear de nuevo, un cañón de un arma alienígena le apuntaba directamente a las narices.

Elevó la vista; Nébula jadeaba, furiosa. Se dispuso a pulsar el gatillo, con una mueca desdeñosa, pero una sombra carmesí surgió de pronto, como un azote de ventisca; se le enredó en la cabeza como serpiente sobre su presa y le asfixió hasta hacerle caer de rodillas. Tony dio un brinco de sorpresa, sus nervios estaban ya destrozados; Nébula intentó accionar el arma pero la extraña sombra roja se había apoderado también de su brazo. Se trenzaron en lucha, las dos: sombra y Nébula, como arrancándose pedazos.

Tony retuvo el aliento, creyendo que enloquecería. No daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Era…era _esa_ capa embrujada?


End file.
